What Sarah Did On Her Summer Vacation
by Mab Queen of Faerie
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Sarah survived the Goblin Stew Feast, and has vowed revenge on Jareth. Sarah executes her planrevenge is so sweet! Constructive criticism sought and welcomed
1. Default Chapter

" Ya wanted to see me, Yer Majesty? " Hoggle said, fearfully entering the Goblin King's study and going down on one knee before his king.

Jareth, the Goblin King swallowed his mouthful of brandy, then put the balloon glass down on his desk. He looked down his regal nose at the dwarf before responding with " Ah, yes! Higgle..."

" It's _Hoggle_, Yer Majesty" the dwarf interrupted sourly, and rose.

The Goblin King waved his hand dismissively to indicate his _faux pas_ was of no importance to him. Jareth rose from the chair behind his desk, picking up a pair of black leather gloves that rested on a corner.

" I thought you might like to look in on a dear friend of ours. She's going to be a guest of the Underground for a very long time, and I thought seeing a familiar and friendly face --albeit a slack-jawed and unintelligent one--- might cheer her up a bit. She's been rather anxious since her return here. " Jareth explained.

" She?" queried Hoggle suspiciously, his eyes narrowing " She _who _? "

" Why, Miss Sarah Williams, Hog-brain! " replied the Goblin King, pulling a black leather glove over a hand and working his way into the fingers of the glove. " Now why would you have to ask? I can't possibly imagine another person the two of us would have in common,. " Jareth chuckled mockingly, " You and I hardly travel in the same social circles, Hogspit ! "

" Sarah? What's Sarah doin' back here? " said Hoggle, the blood draining from his craggy face. Suddenly Hoggle sputtered. " Sarah ain't no friend of yers! "

The Goblin King's back was turned to Hoggle, so he never saw that Jareth winced ever so slightly at Hoggle's declaration that Sarah was no friend of his.

"The girl is back because she has a forfeit to pay to me " replied Jareth haughtily, working his other hand into a black glove.Once the glove fit snugly on his hand, Jareth poured another drink for himself from the cut crystal decanter he'd placed on his desk earlier.

" That's a lie! Sarah ran the Labyrinth fair and square, an' she defeated ya, Jareth! Yer cheatin' ! " accused Hoggle, forgetting his fear of the Goblin King in his outrage at hearing Sarah had been forced to return to the Underground.

Jareth took a big swallow of his brandy. " For your information, Hogs-breath,", Jareth said coldly, " the girl is back because she ate Fae food. That means she returns upon demand...and I demanded it. "

" But she defeated ya ! " the dwarf protested.

Jareth threw his glass against the wall. Crystal shards and brandy sprayed everywhere from the force. Hoggle cringed.

" Yes," said Jareth through clenched teeth, " She ran the Labyrinth in the allotted time, and defeated me. Sarah won her little brother Toby back. She returned him Aboveground and got to play the virtuous little heroine who defeated the wicked villain. I had no power over her taking her brother back ! "

" However ; " , continued the Goblin King, a truly wicked grin slowly spreading over his face, " Sarah ate an Underground peach. She ate Fae food. And that, dear Toggle, makes the girl _mine _! "

" Then the last person she's gonna wanna see is _me. _Ya made _me_ give her the peach, remember? " Hoggle moaned.

" Oh, you flatter yourself, Hoggle ! ", Jareth smirked, " I assure you, Sarah remembers what came after eating the peach more than she remembers who gave it to her. "

Jareth thought back to the one dance he had shared with the girl Sarah after she ate part of the enchanted peach. The enchantment had caused the girl to drop her guard with him for a span of seconds. For a fleeting few moments, the Goblin King was the mortal girl'sPrince Charming, and she was the Mysterious Foreign Princess ; the Belle of the Ball.

The Goblin King's reverie was interrupted by a scowling Hoggle, who was uncharacteristically short with his King .

" So where are ya keepin' Sarah? One of yer holes? " asked Hoggle gruffly.

The Goblin King clucked his tongue. " I told you, Hogborn, Sarah is a guest. Is putting one's guest in a hole a form of dwarven hospitality?" Jareth laid a leather-clad finger against his chin as if in thought before snidely remarking, " It probably is, seeing what sort of hovels you dwarves choose to dwell in."

"As if yer Labyrinth was the Garden Spot of the Underground! " thought Hoggle to himself, "_ As if yer Throne Room was it's bleedin' Showplace! "_

Hoggle asked again. " So where are ya keepin' Sarah? "

The Goblin King made a gesture with his hand as if plucking something from the air, and then held a fragile-looking crystal in his long, gloved fingers. Jareth brought the crystal to Hoggle's face before releasing the crystal to float freely.

" Just follow the crystal, Hogleg, " Jareth instructed, " The crystal will lead you straight to the girl."

###

.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

In my haste and excitement to post this story, I forgot to mention that this story was created in response to a challenge posted Amazonian21's story _A Glass of Sherry._ I highly recommend her excellent stories.

Standard disclaimers apply.

###

The Goblin King shape-shifted into his owl form and flew through his study's open window . It was time to do his daily inspection of the Labyrinth, and though Jareth was a lackadaisical ruler, he pretended urgent business as an excuse to leave Hoggle to follow the floating crystal.

The shimmering crystal bubble floated to the door and down a few corridors before leading Hoggle to an oak door featuring a carving of a barn owl resting on the branch of a tree. Hoggle rapped on the door smartly.

" Go away! ", came a young woman's voice.

" Sarah? ", asked Hoggle.

" I said, 'GO AWAY!' " the young woman shrilled.

" Sarah, it's _me! _Hoggle! " said the dwarf.

" Hoggle? " said Sarah, incredulous. The girl peered through the keyhole and saw Hoggle's eye topped bye a bushy eyebrow staring back at her.

Hoggle! " Sarah squealed with joy, and opened the door. Sarah seized the dwarf and squeezed him in a tight embrace, and promptly burst into sobs.

Hoggle was confounded with the Sarah's outburst of emotion. "There, there", he said awkwardly, while patting her shoulder in a clumsy attempt to comfort the girl." He hasn't tried to hurt you or anything, has he? "

There was no need to name who _he _was...

" N-no " Sarah confessed, " He just frightened me, is all "

Hoggle exhaled in relief, and Sarah hugged him once again, glad to see a friendly face. Meanwhile, the crystal bubble floated into the room, unnoticed by the girl and the dwarf.

From the Castle gardens, the Goblin King eavesdropped on Sarah and Hoggle's bittersweet reunion through yet another crystal.....

###


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: It took me two days to figure out how to upload Chapter 2 properly. I hope I do it the right way _this _time!

###

" So it's true! Our fair Lady Sarah has returned to us! " a new voice sang out from the open door. Sir Didymus, the knightly fox, smoothed his whiskers and stepped into the room. "Come, Ambrosius! " A shaggy sheep dog followed close at the heels of the fox.

" Sawwah! " another bellowed. That voice belonged to a huge and fearsome beast with great horns....fearsome until one looked into his gentle brown eyes.

" Sir Didymus! Ludo! " cried Sarah, soon in the embrace of the courtly Didymus, and the great shaggy plush toy that was Ludo. Hoggle grinned at the two.

" What's this, Milady ? Tears ? " Didymus exclaimed " Hast thou been in any way harmed whilst being returned to the Labyrinth ? "

Ludo gave a grunt, concern in his gentle eyes. "Awww! Sawwah cry ? "

"No, Sir Didymus! I'm fine! Really, Ludo ! " Sarah said, giving the fox a weak smile, and scrubbing the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. " Just a little shook up, that's all ! "

" Shook up? Thou hast been shaken? What ignoble churl hast shaken thee, Milady ?! Thou hast but to name the varlet, and I shall smite..."

" No, really! I'm fine! " Sarah insisted, " I'm feeling lots better now that you three are here "

Hoggle began to take note of Sarah's accommedations. He whistled, then said " I have ta say, this sure is a darn sight better'n an oubliette "

Among the furnishings of Sarah's room was a huge, ornately carved bed. The bed cover was a rich green brocade, the bed curtains of a heavy dark green velvet. Pillows covered in bright golden satin, and seemingly of every shape and size were piled against the head board.

The open wardrobe showed an array of gowns. A vanity was provided, with expensive perfumes contained in brilliant cut crystal. Many colors of silken ribbon spilled from a delicate basket. A silver hand mirror, brush and comb set lay in a velvet lined box. A warm fire crackled merrily in the hearth of the room's fireplace.

" Niiiice " agreed Ludo, looking at his reflection in a full-length mirror.

Sarah agreed. " I guess if I have to be a prisoner, it could be much worse. I have a warm bed, and nice clothes. "

All turned their heads in the direction of a sudden crash . There stood the sheep dog Ambrosius by a small overturned table, in the midst of broken crockery, greedily eating Sarah's untouched supper.

" Ambrosius! For shame! " cried Sir Didymus in dismay, " We haven't been asked! "

" Oh, that's all right, Sir Didymus " Sarah said " Ambrosius is welcome to it. I won't eat it."

" Hunh? " grunted Ludo. " Sawwah be hungry! "

" Aw, ya hafta eat, Sarah! " Hoggle said.

" No!" said Sarah, shaking her head. " If I don't eat, the Goblin King has to let me go. I only had one bite of that peach the last time I was here. That means he can only keep me here for a very little while."

" Lady Sarah, who hath filled thine head with such nonsense? " Sir Didymus asked.

" Nonsense? " said Sarah, a little stung. " I know how things work. I _read_, you know! "

" I understand not thy reasoning, fair lady, " Sir Didymus said, perplexed.  
  
" I'll explain." said Sarah, always ready to play storyteller. " See, in the myth of Persephone and Hades, Persephone is kidnapped by Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. She's brought to the Underworld to stay for good. But Persephone is so sad and scared, she refuses to eat. "

" The Olympian gods gather together to force Hades to release Persephone, but it's revealed that Persephone has eaten some food of the Underworld, six little pomegranate seeds. Since she ate Underworld food, the Olympians had to rule that Persephone be released for six months out of the year, but forced to return to Hades for six months out of the year. "

" So, " finished Sarah triunphantly, " Since I haven't eaten anything, the Goblin King can't keep me for long! I only had one bite of a stupid peach, and that was during the _last_ time I was here! "

" Shows what you know, don't it? " Hoggle broke in. Inwardly, Hoggle was in deep pain, knowing he needed to break the awful truth to Sarah. He covered his pain by pointing at Sarah, and speaking to her harshly. " Look, girly, I don't know what kinda fairy stories they feed ya on Aboveground, but ya might as well eat what's brung to ya. Yer not goin' nowhere! "

" H-hoggle, " Sarah said, her stomach knotting " What do you mean? "

" What Hoghead means to say, " said a masculine voice in the girl's ear, " Is that this is _not _the Underworld of Greco-Roman mythology, Sarah. " The Goblin King appeared behind Sarah from out of thin air, a smirk on his face.

Sarah startled and spun around, finding herself staring at the wall that was the Goblin King's chest. Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo gasped upon hearing the King's voice.

Jareth leaned down so he could be face to face with Sarah. " This is the _Underground_,Sarah. You are in _my _Castle, I am King, _I _make the rules here, and by eating ' one bite of a stupid peach ', a stupid _Underground _peach, _you_ have a forfeit to pay to me!_ "_

The wild hair, the mocking gleam in Jareth's mismatched eyes, the ever-so-slight smile, and the brandy on his breath made the Goblin King even more sinister to Sarah than she remembered . Sarah shuddered and tried to back away, but Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus stood behind her, frozen to their spots.

Jareth reached out and stroked Sarah's dark hair " I can see why you'd see yourself as Persephone, Sarah.You seem to bring the Springtime wherever you go."

Sarah's eyes went wide at the Goblin King's over-familiarity.

Jareth sneered and turned his back on the girl. " But unlike Persephone, you won't be returning to your world above. Make yourself comfortable, Sarah. As of now, _this_ is your new home. "

###

.

#


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Standard disclaimers apply. I own none of this.

###

" No! I don't want to stay here! I want to go home! " Sarah reach out and clutched desperately at the Goblin King's arm. " Please! "

Jareth took the girl by the wrist. His firm grip and his stony face made Sarah release her hold on his snow-white sleeve.

Sarah's three friends surrounded the girl and comforted her as best they could.

" Aww, Sarah, it ain't so bad here, " Hoggle attempted, trying his best to cite some reason for Sarah to be happy to be forced to stay in the Underground. The only thing he could think to say was, " The King had some real pretty dresses made for ya, and this is a real pretty room! "

" Ludo Sawwah's friend " the beast assured her solemnly.

" Milady, it grieves us that thou art unhappy, " said Sir Didymus upon his turn to speak, " But put on a brave face. Thou hast faced worse and come out the victor. " Out of the corner of his eye, Didymus caught how the Goblin King glowered at him, and he uttered an uncomfortable " heh-heh! " and fell silent.

" But, it's not fair! " Sarah objected, stomping her foot. " I have things I want to do at home! I was getting ready for summer camp! If I stay here, I'll miss it! It's not fair! "

" It's like you told me once, Sarah " Hoggle said " ' No, it isn't, _but that's the way it is! ' "_

Squeak! squeaky-squeak!

The four turned to see the Goblin King sitting on the side of Sarah's bed, bouncing lightly to see if the mattress was too hard, too soft, or ju-u-u-st right. Jareth looked up to see the four standing and gaping at him. He noticed Sarah's cheeks were a bright red, but she was just beginning to turn a bit green.

Jareth moved himself further into the bed. He semi-reclined, propping himself up with an elbow. There on his face was the irritating and false smile. The lift of his chin and the hardness of his eyes wordlessly dared any of the four to say anything.

It was Ludo that broke the spell of the awkward moment. " Ludo rest, too! " he said, while lumbering to the other side of Sarah's great bed.. He placed his enormous backside on the mattress and wriggled towards the middle. The wooden bed frame creaked out a mighty protest before splintering into firewood. The Goblin King and Ludo ended up together in the middle of what used to be Sarah's bed, struggling to free themselves from bed curtains and covers.

Hoggle and Didymus did what they could in the way of helping the Goblin King and Ludo from the wreckage of Sarah's bed. Sarah did nothing to help, as she was laughing too hard to be any good to anyone.

Once they were both free and standing upright, the Goblin King glared at Ludo and pointed to Sarah's door.

" Get. Out. " the Goblin King commanded venomously.

Ludo fled.

The Goblin King turned his attention to Hoggle. " I believe you have grounds keeping to do, Hogtail? " he inquired coldly.

Hoggle looked from Jareth, to Sarah, then back to Jareth. " Umm..." he started nervously.

" Get. Out. " the Goblin King commanded.

Hoggle sped from the room.

Jareth now cast his gaze to Didymus. " Didymus, Don't you have a bridge to guard? "

" Why, no, Sire! That bridge mysteriously crumbled away into the Bog of Eternal Stench before Lady Sarah's triumphant entering of the Goblin City last time she was here. I gave full account of it in my weekly report. "

" Ah. Yes " The King remembered, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sarah giggled.

" Sire, I wondered if Ambrosius and I could be reassigned to guard Lady Sarah "

" Why?" demanded the King, his eyes narrowing at the knight.

" Well, Sire, Milady needs a protector and a chaperone ".

The King gave Sir Didymus a poisonous look and walked to Didymus till he towered over the fox. " And just _what _would you be implying? That my guest is not safe in my own Castle ? What exactly would Sarah need protection from when my chambers are right next to hers ?"

Sarah was quite green now, and not giggling.

" Umm..." Didymus began nervously.

The Goblin King laid his arm across Didymus' shoulders in a chummy manner. " You and Ambrosius now have a new assignment, Sir Didymus. You go back to the Bog and wait until someone comes to re-build the bridge. "

Didymus sagged with disappointment.

" Get. Out. " the Goblin King commanded.

Didymus called out for Ambrosius his steed, mounted him, and dashed from the room.

The Goblin King and Sarah were alone now. Jareth surveyed the damage and told Sarah " I'll have servants come clear this mess up. Since you haven't eaten, you may take supper with me. "

" I'm not eating. " Sarah said resolutely.

" Sarah, as I have explained to you, you are already bound to me by having eaten the bite of the peach. What's done is done. Now you eat for strength. " Jareth explained wearily.

Sarah crossed her arms in front of her and shook her head. " I told you, I'm not eating! I want to go home! I want to go to summer camp! I was packing for summer camp when you snatched me back here. I was looking forward to going! ".

" Sarah, I warned you once before not to defy me..." Jareth cautioned, becoming very angry.

" And I _did_ defy you, and I beat you and your stupid Labyrinth! " Sarah crowed.

" Tell me, Sarah, did you _really?" _Jareth asked while slowly walking to the girl in an intimidating manner." Did you _really_ beat me?"

Sarah stepped back, wishing as much distance between herself and the King as possible, but the Goblin King was still advancing on her." Foolish girl, if you had truly beaten me, you wouldn't find yourself back in the Underground _now! _" he told her acidly.

The Goblin King backed Sarah against a wall and placed both gloved hands on either side of Sarah's head and shouted, " Didn't I tell you to go back to your room and play with your toys and costumes ? Didn't I tell you to forget about the baby you so foolishly wished away to me? Didn't I warn you not to defy me? That you were no match for me? _Well _? "

Sarah whimpered in fright.

" You brought this on yourself , girl! " Jareth went on through clenched teeth. " _You _said The Words that sent your little brother here. _You_ summoned _me. _It was you who chose to run my Labyrinth to win the baby back. I was within my rights to stop you, to trick you, to _win, _Sarah! I have done _nothing _wrong! _Nothing! _Getting you to eat that bite of peach was part and parcel of the game, Sarah... and though you won your little brother back, I won _you _as a consolation prize!" Jareth slammed his fist inches away from the side of Sarah's head for emphasis.

" Now..." said Jareth, composing himself " Forget this nonsense of refusing to eat and come dine with me. " Jareth stepped away from Sarah and offered her his hand.

" No " Sarah said, a stubborn look set on her face.

The Goblin King's eyes took on a cruel gleam, and his thin lips smiled ever-so-slightly. Jareth's hand swiped through the air, evoking three crystals that he manipulated round and round in his hand. He sent the crystals floating before Sarah's face. The crystals contained the images of Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus.

Sarah watched in horror as the three crystals melded into one, and burst like a soap bubble. " What did that mean? What have you done? "

Jareth chuckled, " I warned you not to defy me, Sarah. I've just placed your dear friends in an oubliette until you decide to become a little more...reasonable. So, from now on, for every meal you miss, your friends will spend two days in the oubliette. Without light, without food, and without drink. "

Sarah became hysterical. Once again she clutched at the Goblin King's sleeve " No! Please! I'll come and eat with you! Please let them go! "

" I'm rescinding that offer to dine with me, Sarah. You have wounded my feelings, and I shall dine alone tonight." said Jareth nastily, " However, as a gesture of good faith on your part that you will _never _refuse to eat again, I want to watch you eat. "

" Okay, okay, anything!. Bring me something, and I'll eat it all! " Sarah said, desperate to free her friends.

" Bring you something? " Jareth laughed mockingly, his thin lips spreading into an unmistakably cruel grin. " Oh, I don't think that will be necessary. Sarah. Ambrosius has left plenty for you . "

Sarah fixed a look of total loathing on the Goblin King before walking to the mess of food the dog Ambrosius had knocked to the floor to eat. She kneeled and picked up the carcass of roasted chicken Ambrosius had been feasting on and tore some of the remaining flesh off with her teeth and chewed. Sarah found a spoon and scooped some manner of vegetable off the floor and stuffed it into her mouth as well. Tears of shame and anger streamed from her eyes.

Jareth looked on with a triumphant smirk on his face as the girl humbled herself by eating the dog's leavings. " The sooner you learn not to defy me, Sarah, the happier we'll all be. "

###


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes of watching as Sarah ate the dog Ambrosius' leavings from the floor, the Goblin King's anger subsided. In fact, Jareth was beginning to feel a pang of guilt. It was a most unpleasant feeling, and one he was not accustomed to.

" Stop. " the Goblin King commanded, raising his hand in the gesture indicating the same. " You've humbled yourself sufficiently, Sarah. You needn't continue."

Sarah stopped. She stared at the floor, seething inside with impotent rage. Somehow, someway, someday, Sarah promised herself, she'd make the Goblin King pay for making her eat after a dog.

The Goblin King took Sarah by the elbow and helped her rise from her knees. He held out his gloved fingers and conjured a crystal, holding it before Sarah's face. Sarah saw Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus sitting on a lawn somewhere. Once Jareth was satisfied Sarah had seen, the crystal shimmered and disappeared.

" As you've just seen, your friends are sitting on the courtyard lawn, safe and unharmed."

Jareth said. Sarah gave a short nod and averted her eyes from the Goblin King.

The Goblin King's gloved fingers took Sarah by the chin and lifted her head, causing her to look up into his scowling face. " _Well _? ", he demanded.

" He can't be serious! " thought Sarah to herself, " _This monster actually expects me to_ thank _him _! "

" Thanks. " Sarah managed in a hoarse whisper. She averted her gaze again from the Goblin King while her eyes filled with fresh angry tears.

Jareth's face softened a bit, and he chuckled. Jareth still held Sarah's chin in his fingers. He conjured a snowy white handkerchief much the same as he produced his crystals and dabbed at Sarah's eyes. Sarah looked up at the Goblin King, astonished. Jareth smiled slowly and proceeded to Sarah's mouth, wiping her lips clean of the shameful meal she had been forced to eat.

Sarah was feeling very uncomfortable. The Goblin King had stopped wiping her mouth clean, but still held her chin in his fingers. The Goblin King stroked Sarah's jaw line, then tucked her long, dark hair behind her ear, and traced his gloved fingertip over what to him were Sarah's exotically shaped ears. The Goblin King's mismatched eyes seemed to smoulder. Sarah's eyes widened in alarm.

" Oh,no!Oh,no!Oh,no!Oh,no! " Sarah's mind panicked, _" He can't be about to kiss me! "_

As if the Goblin King heard Sarah's thoughts, he gently drew Sarah closer. Sarah's body went rigid with fear as the Goblin King leaned down and brought his mouth an inch or two from Sarah's own.

" Good night, Sarah ", Jareth purred, then straightened himself and released the girl. Jareth smirked, turned from Sarah and sauntered to the door of Sarah's rooms.

" I'll make sure the servants are sent here to clean Ambrosius' mess as well as bring you a new bed, Sarah." Jareth said on his way to the door. He turned to look at her once he reached the door. Sarah stood stunned and frozen.

" Oh, and Sarah...," the Goblin King feigned that a thought had just occurred to him "...if you should need me for ..." the Goblin King twirled a gloved hand and continued in a suggestive tone "... oh, any reason at all, my chambers are right next to yours. "

Slam!

###


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all your kind reviews!

I own none of these characters

####

When Sarah was awakened the next morning and brought her breakfast, she was careful not to leave a crumb. She drank down all her milk, though it was disgustingly warm. The goblin who'd brought the meal seemed pleased that she'd eaten so heartily, and carried her empty plates away, balancing the earthenware on a wooden tray.

Sarah sat in her chambers bored out of her mind, with breakfast, tea, and supper being the only break in her day. When night fell, Sarah slipped out of the ill-fitting gown she wore. She stood naked before a washstand, and poured water from the pitcher into the basin and saturated the huge sponge provided before washing herself. Sarah walked to the wardrobe and chose a long white nightgown she found, and pulled it over her head.

" _You'd think after all the trouble he went to to get these gowns made for me, he'd send someone to see if they fit me! " _Sarah thought to herself as she stuffed her arms in the sleeves.

Sarah opened the drawers to the massive wardrobe in her room, holding up and then re-folding undergarments the like of which she couldn't name and had never even seen. She wondered how she was expected to dress when she didn't even understand how to wear most of her clothing.

" Sarah, you look simply ravishing ! " , a slightly slurred baritone voice told her.

Sarah yelped in surprise and looked for the source of the voice. The Goblin King sat on Sarah's bed, his characteristic smirk on his face.

" How long have you been there, you pervert? " Sarah demanded angrily. " Next time, you give me fair warning and use the door! Knock on it first! "

The Goblin King laughed, which made Sarah even angrier. " I came to tell you how pleased I am with you for eating all your meals like a good girl. I had even thought to reward you by allowing you to bring something of yours from Aboveground back here. But...." Jareth took on a hurt look. " You've wounded my feelings again by calling me a name. And a filthy one, at that."

Sarah rolled her eyes, then shouted, " The only reward I want is to go HOME! I'm missing my life! I want to see Toby ! I want to see my father! I'd even be happy to see my stepmother, Karen! I want to go to summer camp! ".

Sarah merely blinked, but in that instant Jareth had vanished from Sarah's bed to standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders. Sarah gave another yelp of surprise, and tried to shrug the Goblin King's hands off her shoulders. Jareth's hands remained where they were.

" Relaaax..." Jareth whispered soothingly in her ear. Sarah tensed even more, for now she could smell the odor of strong drink on the Goblin King's breath. Jareth continued massaging Sarah's shoulders, then asked " Why do you keep asking to go home, then say you want to leave your home for a camp in the same breath? "

" I mean that I want to go back to my normal life. I want to go back to--what do you call it? The Aboveground? "

" Ah. That won't happen in my lifetime, Sarah " Jareth told her seriously. " You claim to _read,_ so surely you must recall how very long-lived we Fae are. We are practically immortal. "

" Yes, and nothing but iron can hurt Fae, right ? " Sarah tried to ask nonchalantly, fishing for information.

Sarah's massage ceased abruptly. The Goblin King spun Sarah around forcefully. Jareth put a tight and painful grip on both her upper arms and told her harshly, " True enough! But there's no iron around _here_, girl, so get what you're thinking out of your head ! _NOW _! "

Sarah's eyes went wide with terror at the menace on the Goblin King's face, made all the more frightening to Sarah as the Goblin King appeared to her to be a little drunk. She nodded dumbly. The Goblin King gave her one hard shake as if to dislodge the last of any nonsense about iron out of Sarah's thoughts.

" Let's talk about something else, then..." suggested Sarah meekly.

Jareth's face eased. " Fine. I want to know about this summer camp you keep mentioning. What is it like? What do you do there? " The Goblin King walked to one of Sarah's upholstered chairs and seated himself, throwing a leg over the arm.

" We do arts and crafts, ride horses, swim..." began Sarah, recalling summers past. " Um.. there's fishing, hiking..."

Jareth conjured a crystal and manipulated it from the back of his hand to the front." Mmm. And what do you like best about this summer camp? " he asked.

Sarah said without hesitation, " The nights.The silly skits. The hot dog and marshmallow roasts. The singing...and...and the pranks. "

The Goblin King caught the crystal and made it disappear. " Singing and pranks, you say? ". Suddenly Jareth bounded up from his seat and grabbed Sarah by the wrist, pulling her with him as he headed out the door.

" W-where are you taking me? Where are we going ? " Sarah stammered.

Jareth stopped abruptly, and turned to the girl. A wicked light shone in the Goblin King's eyes and his mouth showed his sharp teeth in a treacherous smile.

" Tonight the goblins gather to make Goblin Stew, but the fun can't begin without the addition of you! "

The Goblin King strode out the door still pulling Sarah along with him, not slacking his pace as she stumbled alongside him.

###


	7. Chapter 7

Jareth strode out of Sarah's room dragging the stumbling Sarah alongside him. Upon seeing a couple of goblin servants in the corridor, he stopped abruptly.

" Summon the kitchen staff ! Rouse the Castle ! Tonight we make Goblin Stew! " The Goblin King ordered.

The goblins froze in their tracks and gasped. " Goblin Stew? " they repeated in unison.

" That's what I said, you imbeciles ! Now, do as you're commanded ! " Jareth barked sharply.

The goblins' faces cracked into hideous grins of delight. " Aye, Yer Majesty! " they chorused, and scurried down the corridor pounding on doors and shouting " Come out! Come out! The King says he wants Goblin Stew tonight! "

Goblins of all shapes and sizes streamed into the corridor to confirm they'd heard correctly. It had been ages since the King had ordered a Goblin Stew ! Grinning, leering goblins took up the hue and cry of " Goblin Stew, everyone ! There'll be a Stewing tonight ! "

The Goblin King led Sarah through the corridors to the Throne Room, which bustled with more than the usual chaos. Goblins and chickens both ran amuck; some running under Sarah's feet. Jareth merely kicked at any creature that came too close to him. Goblins and chickens alike were sent aloft by the toe of the Goblin King's boot.

An enormous copper kettle was being suspended over a pit in the middle of the Throne Room by an equally enormous tripod. Sarah could see and hear goblins carrying buckets of water being cursed by goblins attempting to light the fire under the kettle for slopping water over the firewood. During the times the Goblin King kept a wished-away child, the pit served as a playpen for the small children while their older siblings ran through the Labyrinth to save them.

The goblins cheered Jareth once he and Sarah reached his throne. A tall goblin with an enormous belly offered Jareth and Sarah tankards of ale from a serving tray. Jareth accepted two, and shoved one tankard into Sarah's hands. The overflowing tankard slopped down the front of Sarah's nightgown. The Goblin King shoo-ed three chickens off the seat of his throne , then stepped onto the seat and raised his tankard high.

" Quiet! The King's going to address us ! "

" Why? I dressed meself this morning, so I did ! "

" No, you great, stupid git ! He's going to address us ! "

" Wot? We're playin' Post Office, then? PFFFT!! King or no King, I ain't playin' ! "

" _SHHHHHHHHHHH !! "_

Goblins nudged and shushed each other till there was sufficient silence for Jareth to be heard.

" Boil up the cabbage, the potatoes and leeks;

_" we'll make Goblin Stew to fill up our cheeks._

" Crack open the kegs and pass round the brew

" For the fun can't begin till we're all good and stewed ! "

The goblins cheered while Jareth brought his tankard to his lips and drank deeply. Kegs of goblin ale were tapped and tankards of dark and foamy brew were passed out to the boisterous goblins. Some of the goblins took to heart their king's desire that they all become " good and stewed " . They surrounded the wide-eyed Sarah and took her tankard from her. Goblin hands pinned her arms back . One tall and wirey goblin with a long snout and pig-like eyes tipped her head back and held it still while another goblin with crazed eyes and jagged yellow teeth and Sarah's tankard pinched Sarah's nose until she opened her mouth to breathe.

" Look 'ere, Missy ! When the King drinks, we all drinks ! " said the goblin as he poured the dark and bitter-tasting ale into Sarah's mouth. Sarah swallowed so she could take another breath, and the goblin poured more in her mouth " That's just good manners ! "

This all must have met with the Goblin King's approval, for he did nothing to stop his subjects from plying the loudly protesting Sarah with the ale. Jareth did, however, announce that he dedicated the next verse to none other than Sarah herself.

" Ooo, listen, Missy! " gushed the goblin with the long snout, " ' Is Majesty's makin' this next bit up just for you! "

" Come take up your pestles, grind your spices to paste,

" Your King has commanded a great Goblin Feast.

" In your honor, Sarah, I've summoned this crew,

" For the Feast's just not proper without the addition of YOU ! "

The Goblin King leered at Sarah malevolently, and took another draught. Sarah's eyes grew as big as saucers at what the Goblin King's verse seemed to imply. Was that a threat? Her jaw dropped open and the goblin with the jagged yellow teeth took advantage of Sarah's open mouth and filled it with more of the strong ale.

The Goblin King barked out orders:

" Bring in the produce by bushels and pecks !

" Catch you those chickens and cut off their necks !

The throne room seemed to Sarah to turn into one big school cafeteria food-fight as vegetables of every shape and color were flung, tossed, thrown and shot to the cooks, who busily chopped, peeled and sliced.Little flurries of feathers floated about as terrorized squawking chickens were chased down and brought to a chopping block for beheading. A couple of chickens ran about the room headless and neckless until there nervous system stilled. The mad scene seemed to stun Sarah.

Jareth lighted from the seat of his throne and pointed as he approached Sarah and smirked, then said in a sinister tone:

" Don't worry, Sarah, the cooks know what to do,

" And the stew will be grand when it's time to serve YOU ! "

Sarah sprayed ale directly in the face of the goblin with the jagged yellow teeth. The Goblin King had indeed threatened her!

" Take her to the cooks ! " Jareth commanded.

The Goblin King's maniacal laughter rang in Sarah's ears as she began to struggle with the goblins who held her arms. Other goblins joined their fellows and seemed to swarm over Sarah. They dragged the desparate girl inch by inch to the chopping block.

" NOOO!! NOOO!! " Sarah implored the Goblin King. Jareth only mocked Sarah by cupping his hand over his ear.

The tall wirey goblin with the long snout and pig-like eyes clamped a hand over Sarah's mouth to muffle Sarah's screams...

The goblins forced Sarah's arm to the chopping block...

Sarah's face drained of all color...

The Goblin King's eyes danced with excitement...

The fat goblin cook raised his ax...

....and Sarah lost control of her bladder.

" She _did_ it ! She _did_ it ! _The girl peed herself ! " , _shouted one gleeful goblin.

" Ewwwww!! " exclaimed another, pinching the nostrils of his pug nose shut.

The Goblin King was doubled over in laughter. " S-Sarah ! " , the Goblin King gasped,

" You should have seen the look on your face when the ax was raised! You were terrified ! AH HA HA HA HA HA !! "

Goblins guffawed and high-fived each other. Sarah's knees buckled and she fell into the filth of her own urine and chicken's heads and feet. the combination of the goblin ale, the smoke sputtering from the pit, and her terror made Sarah feel like her head was floating from her body.

Goblins! So many goblins! Laughing, pointing, jeering goblins!

As Sarah's fuzzy mind began to clear, she saw the Goblin King was still laughing and slapping his knee at pulling off his infamous Goblin Stew prank. Jareth was basking in the glow of his gushing subjects' congratulations. They shook hands with the Goblin King and slapped him on the back, telling him how this was the best Stewing they'd had in ages.

Sarah jumped to her feet and screamed at Jareth _" I hate you ! " _, Sarah screamed, _" I HATE YOU! "_

The Throne room went deathly silent as Sarah became hysterical. " Someone save me! Someone take me away from this awful place ! " , she cried.

From somewhere in the Throne Room a goblin sniggered, then the whole Throne Room rang with the mocking laughter of goblins. The anguished girl sped from the Throne Room and through the corridors, seeking the shelter of her own chambers.

The Goblin King watched Sarah's exit, frowning. Hadn't Sarah told him she liked pranks?

" Well ! " huffed the goblin with jagged yellow teeth, " What a poor sport that Sarah is ! I say to the Bog with ' her if she can't take a joke ! "

###


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimers apply

Thanks for all the kind reviews. You people ROCK!

88888

Sarah ran through the torch-lit corridors hysterical and crying loudly. After dashing madly down one corridor after another, she somehow found her way to the carved door of her own chambers, and opened her door, only to slam it behind her. Sarah leaned against it, trying her best to catch her breath and calm herself . Her blood pounded in her ears.

Sarah began tugging at the opening of her nightgown in a frenzy, trying to tear the filthy garment from her body. She seemed to sigh once the fabric finally gave with a loud _rrriiippp!!_

Sarah continued to pull at the nightgown until she'd rent it completely from her body. She stuffed it in her fireplace, watching the blood-and-feather splattered and urine-soaked garment smoulder, blacken and turn to ash in the flame.

Sarah went to her washstand and took up the pitcher, adding more water to that which she used previously that evening. Sarah saturated the sponge and washed herself once again, this time taking particular pains to wash her urine-stained legs.

All the while, as Sarah washed herself clean of the filth from her time at the making of the Goblin Stew, she cursed the Goblin King, and renewed her vow that somehow, someway, someday, she would make him pay...

88888


	9. Chapter 9

The Goblin King stroked Sarah's dark, silky hair. The girl responded by nestling into Jareth's arms. Jareth lifted the girl's chin with his gloved fingers. Sarah's green eyes were full of desire. The look in the girl's eyes emboldened the Goblin King to lean down to kiss Sarah, though she was young. Jareth reminded himself to be tender, so as not to frighten the girl. As the Goblin King drew closer to her, Sarah closed her eyes and parted her lips...

...and gave the loudest belch the Goblin King had ever heard.

BBBRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPP!!

Jareth awoke with a start. The Goblin King was seated in his throne, his leg hanging over the throne's arm. Jareth looked down in horror at the filthy, long-haired goblin whose black locks Jareth had his fingers entangled in. What was worse, the goblin had just belched in Jareth's face !

The Goblin King threw the malodorous creature off of him in revulsion and looked around the Throne Room to see if anyone had seen what had occurred. Jareth needn't have worried. The majority of the goblins were either asleep, snoring and breaking wind, and the minority that were still awake were drunk, belching and scratching themselves.

The Goblin King attempted to rise from his throne to make his way back to his chambers. Instantly, his body rebelled. His head throbbed in pain, and his mouth felt like cotton. Jareth felt slightly sick.

" Ugh! Bloody hangovers! " Jareth thought to himself . _" I'll just have to have some of the hair of the dog that bit me! "_

The Goblin King slowly made his way through the torch-lit corridors to his chambers. As he passed Sarah's door, he heard what sounded to his ear like sobs.

" What the devil? " thought the Goblin King, and opened Sarah's door, entering her chambers. Sarah sat at her vanity table, her head in her arms, sobbing.

" Sarah? " said the Goblin King softly.

Sarah startled at the sound of Jareth's voice. She jumped up, obviously quite frightened, and moved to stand near the window-seat. Jareth winced in pain as he tried to focus his bloodshot eyes on the girl while sunlight streamed behind her.

" What's wrong, Sarah? "

" Please! Just leave me alone! " Sarah begged.

Jareth shielded his eyes from the sunlight and walked closer to the girl. " Really Sarah, you're going to have to stop this silly bawling of yours and accept that your home is here now ".

" You know, I used to think my home must be the most wretched place on earth! " Sarah cried. " I used to think they treated me badly at home, and that I was picked on and abused. " Sarah wiped her eyes on the sleeves of the ill-fitting lavender gown she wore. " But you, Goblin King, have convinced me I was in Heaven at home! "

" What _are _you raving about, girl? " Jareth asked in a peevish manner.

" Just that I'm frightened all the time, I never get to leave this room except once last night to be scared so badly I actually ...Sarah clenched her teeth and shook with rage remembering the terror she felt while the victim of the Goblin King's twisted sense of humor, and the humiliation he had caused her when Sarah wet herself under the belief she was going to be hacked to pieces and added to the Goblin Stew.

" You _monster! "_ Sarah spat at the Goblin King.

Jareth rubbed his temple, wanting badly to go to the cool and dark of his own chambers and have a brandy to help him feel better. He was in no shape to deal with the tantrum of an angry teen-aged girl. Jareth cursed himself for bothering to check on Sarah while he was in this sorry state. While one hand rubbed his temple, the other hand made a motion to conjure a crystal. Jareth approached the red-faced and teary-eyed girl, hoping the crystal would pacify her.

" I have a gift for you, Sarah, " the Goblin King said, trying to speak in beguiling tone.

Sarah turned away. " I don't want to be shown my dreams. They' ll only show me home, and break my heart! " she told the Goblin King.

Jareth rolled his eyes. Such histrionics! " This will not show you your dreams, Sarah. It will grant you one wish. "

Sarah turned back to the Goblin King, and reached out for the shimmering orb.

" Aha! That got your attention, didn't it, Sarah? " Jareth said, drawing the crystal back just out of Sarah's reach . " However, I place one stipulation on the wish. You cannot use the wish to return to your family. "

Sarah seemed to visibly wither. " I really have nothing else I want to wish for "

" Nothing, Sarah? No jewels? No fantastical pet ? No musical instrument or rare toy you've always desired? " The Goblin King held the crystal out to her once again

Sarah took the crystal glumly. " No, I can't think of anything. Can it be saved for when I do have a wish? "

" Of course " answered Jareth, glad that it had taken so little to quiet the girl. " Now, if you' ll excuse me, Sarah ..." he said, turning on his heel and heading back out the door to escape the sunlight that was flooding into Sarah's room

Sarah walked to her vanity table and allowed the crystal to roll from her hand into a basket of ribbons. " I'm hungry. May I have something to eat? " Sarah asked.

" Hungry? " Jareth snorted, " Surely you had enough at breakfast. And you're getting quite plump, Sarah. Thank goodness your corset holds you in, or you'd be splitting the seams of your gown. "

" I haven't _had _breakfast, thank you very much, Your Majesty, and I am not _wearing_ a corset! " shouted Sarah.

The Goblin King hissed in pain at Sarah's volume . " Ah, so _that's_ why you look like a sack of grain about to burst open ! " said Jareth nastily. Hoping to end the unpleasant conversation and leave for his chambers, the Goblin King conjured a peach, and held it out to Sarah.

" Here, Sarah. The goblins are still in the throne room, drunk or sleeping off the effects of all the ale they drank the night before. We two are going to have to make due for at least a day until they recover. Here's your breakfast."

Sarah looked at the proffered peach, incredulous. " You don't really expect me to take that from you and eat it, do you? Especially after the last time? "

" I assure you, it's just a peach and just for breakfast. " When Sarah made no move to take the peach from the Goblin King, he shrugged and tossed it on her bed.

" I shall return later in the day, Sarah, and try to bring you something for a decent lunch. Don't expect much. " Jareth curled his lip, and looked Sarah up and down " At that time we'll discuss amending your wardrobe "

The Goblin King left for his own chambers, relieved Sarah had no further loud accusations or complaints regarding his treatment of her. But what the Goblin King hadn't seen when he turned his back to Sarah, leaving her to decide whether his peach would be her breakfast or no, was the glint in her eyes and the slow grin that spread over her face. Sarah's fertile mind had just conceived an idea, and it was being nurtured by her desire for revenge and escape...


	10. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimers apply.

88888

Sarah found the tightest gown in her wardrobe and put it on. Sarah then lifted her arms and twisted and turned in the restrictive garment until she felt seams pop in several places.

Sarah went to her vanity and brushed her hair. She fished around in the basket of ribbons she'd placed the wish-crystal in and chose a ribbon from the basket that would complement the color of the gown she'd just ruined. The wish-crystal shimmered, reflecting the multi-hues of the basket's ribbons. Sarah plucked the wish-crystal from it's soft nest and held it carefully. If all went well, she would have need of the crystal soon enough.

" I beat the Goblin King once, and I can do it again ! " Sarah told herself firmly since no one else was around to encourage her_. "Just stay calm, stay calm, and look for opportunities. If this plan works, I can be out of here by tomorrow "_

Sarah started from her reverie when she heard a knock at the door. Sarah returned the wish crystal to the basket of ribbons, then went to the oaken door and opened it a little, peeking to see who it was. The Goblin King stood looking down on Sarah.

" I remember you being adamant that I use the door the when I visit, Sarah " Jareth said with a roguish smile. " I've even knocked first. Well? Let me in. I've cobbled together a midday meal from what I could find in the kitchen. " he told her in his elegant baritone voice.

" Yes, please come in. " Sarah said, and stepped away from the door to allow the Goblin King to enter.

Jareth carried a bottle of wine in one hand, and market basket in the other. He lifted a brow at Sarah's polite and softly-spoken response to his instruction to be let in. This was certainly not the reception he'd expected from Sarah. The Goblin King swept into the room.

" Sarah, what _have _you done to this gown? " Jareth asked, frowning " It's torn in several places!"

" It's not my fault. It's much too tight. " Sarah answered, fidgeting in the torn garment . " I don't understand. When I came here the first time, you sent me to a ball in a beautiful gown that fit like a glove. Why don't any of these gowns fit?"

Jareth placed the bottle of wine and the basket on the small table and moved to Sarah. " That was a dream, Sarah. Not the usual kind, I admit... " he said with a dark smile "...but a dream nonetheless. Here..." The Goblin King ran a gloved hand along the split seams of Sarah's gown, magically repairing the tears.

Sarah stiffened at the Goblin King's touch, and her eyes briefly narrowed. " That's right. You drugged that peach, didn't you? " Jareth's reply was a smug grin and an arrogant wink.

" Then turnabout is fair play! " Sarah thought to herself.

" Now let's sit down and eat, " Jareth said, pulling out one of the chairs out for Sarah. The Goblin King held the chair for Sarah with an irritating, formal pleasance. Sarah sat in the chair only to have the side seams of her gown burst open again. The Goblin King rolled his eyes, then seated himself.

A wave of his hand and two wine goblets and a knife for cheese and a couple of paring knives for apples magically appeared. The Goblin King removed his gloves, and took the wine by the neck of it's bottle. Once the bottle was firmly in Jareth's grasp, the cork magically popped out.

As Jareth was about to pour the wine in Sarah's goblet, the girl covered the mouth of the goblet with her hand. " None for me, thank you , " she said.

" Nonsense, " replied Jareth, " There's nothing else to drink. Not even water. " Sarah shrugged and took her hand away. Jareth poured the crimson liquid out into both glasses. Jareth brought the food out of the basket. Cheese, some apples, and a stale loaf of bread.

After seeing how hard the bread was, Sarah was glad she'd accepted the wine. She tore pieces off her share of the stale loaf and dipped them in the wine to soften them. After tearing a piece of bread off his share and attempting to chew it, the Goblin King followed suit.

" Speaking of clothing..." Sarah began, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

" Hmmm? " said Jareth, carefully paring his apple.

" I was wondering ..." Sarah continued .

" Yes? "

" Could I have some of my own clothes from my room at home? Some of my own tops and jeans and underclothes? "

Caught by surprise by Sarah's request, Jareth looked up at Sarah and forgot the task he was performing. The paring knife slipped and sliced into Jareth's left thumb. The Goblin King hissed at the sting of pain, and popped the injured thumb into his mouth, then glared at Sarah.

" Don't look at me like it's my fault! " Sarah protested " These knives are incredibly dull! My father always told me a dull knife was more dangerous than a sharp knife. "

" You mortals can have the luxury of sharper blades." Jareth said, taking his injured thumb from his mouth to check the depth of his cut. " You're able to utilize iron. I understand iron keeps a keen edge. As I told you once before, I don't have any iron here, and for very good reason. It can be deadly to a Fae."

" How funny! " said Sarah, " Because, you know, iron is really good for a human's blood in small amounts. We need it to keep healthy. "

" Really ." Jareth replied in a tone that suggested he was both irritated and uninterested. Jareth wrapped his injured thumb in a handkerchief he produced from his waistcoat.

" Uh huh. Especially girls... because of... you know...' _that_ _time_ ' . The doctor told me to take iron so I won't get so weak during _' that time' _".

The Goblin King frowned at Sarah. " This is hardly mealtime conversation. "

Sarah squeaked at the Goblin King's nerve. " Oh, don't even ...how can you even...don't you tell me how to act during a meal, Goblin King! " Sarah said angrily, slapping the table with her open hand. " Not after last night! That whole Goblin Stew business was _disgusting! _Those chickens getting their heads cut off! And then getting plucked! And then their insides getting pulled out and thrown _every_where,and y-you and your goblins were drinking and eating! "

" Temper, temper, girl! " The Goblin King cautioned. " You were a terribly poor sport last night, Sarah, " he scolded. " You told me you like the pranks and things you played at that camp you visit. That was just a harmless prank. " Jareth made a gesture of dismissal

Sarah stared at the Goblin King, incredulous. " That wasn't a prank! We don't play pranks like _that_ on each other at camp! That was just you being cruel! " Sarah shouted, rising from her chair so quickly that it fell over.

Jareth's eyes snapped to Sarah's angry face. " Cruel? Do you really want to see me being cruel, Sarah? " The Goblin King hissed, rising quickly from his own seat. " I could show you cruel, girl! I could force you to scrub every stone in this Castle from day until night, only to wake the next morning to do it again! " The Goblin King blustered. " I could make you an assistant grounds-keeper to Hog-Pen and send you to garden in fairy-infested areas! They _bite_, you know! Or perhaps I should make you empty the goblins' chamber pots? Would you like that, Sarah? Hmm? "

" Stop! Stop! " Sarah pleaded, and covered her ears with her hands.

" Right your chair and sit down. " Jareth commanded sharply. Sarah instantly did as she was told.

The Goblin King poured the last of the wine into his goblet and drained it. He picked up his gloves and turned to leave.

" Wait! " cried Sarah, " Don't leave yet! What about what I asked for? What about getting some clothes and things from my room at home? "

" Oh. _That. " _Jareth smirked. " No." The Goblin King turned on his heel and sauntered to Sarah's door.

" No! Wait ! _Please _! " pleaded Sarah, running after Jareth and catching him by the arm.

" Why should I ? " The Goblin King attempted to pull away from Sarah's hold on his arm, looking at her disdainfully.

" Don't go yet! Please! " Sarah continued to cling to the Goblin King's arm " I'm sorry!

I apologize for anything I said that's upset you. Please don't go."

" Ha! " Jareth sneered at the dark-haired mortal, but he didn't move to leave.

" Look, I really want some of my clothes and things from home. It wouldn't be too much of a problem for you because I have everything I need packed in a big suitcase on top of my bed. Please! You can see that these things don't fit me properly, and I don't even know _how _to wear the underthings that are supposed to go with them! "

" Then use your wish crystal if you want your things that badly." Jareth told Sarah venomously, and continued for the door.

Sarah ran in front of the Goblin King and turned and faced him with her back against the door. " No, please don't make me use the wish-crystal! I - I thought about what you said about getting a pet for myself." Sarah lied. " I'd like to save the crystal...I mean, since you said I can't leave, I don't want to be lonely. A pet might be nice! "

The Goblin King's eyes lost their anger and were replaced by a dark and sly glint. " So you think a pet might be nice, eh? ", he asked picking up a lock of Sarah's brunette hair and wrapping around a leather-clad finger. The Goblin King stepped closer to Sarah to purr " Tell me, Sarah, what will you give _me_ if do this for you, eh? "

Sarah nervously licked her lips. She knew she wasn't going to like this, but she was prepared to bargain with the Goblin King if that's what it took to get him to bring her the luggage. Still, Sarah was frightened. The Goblin King was unpredictable and temperamental, and he was breaching her personal space in a very suggestive and intimidating way!

The Goblin King continued to twirl Sarah's hair. His eyes were locked onto her own.

" W-what do you mean? I don't have anything to give to you. "

" Don't you? " Jareth leered and stroked the side of Sarah's jaw with his gloved knuckles.

Sarah flattened herself against the door in a vain attempt at putting some distance between herself and the Goblin King. " Wait--maybe I do. I didn't just pack clothing and underclothes in my suitcase. I packed candy. Lots of it. And I was going to use some of it for pranks at camp. I'll share that candy with you if you bring me my suitcase. "

Jareth stared at the young woman, nonplussed. After several moments, the Goblin King laughed. " Every time I think of you as a young woman and forget that you are still only a child, Sarah, you say or do something that causes me see all too plainly that you still _are _only a child ! " Sarah bristled at the remark, but said nothing.

" All right, Sarah, we're near closing this deal. I will get you your luggage, and you may have your own clothing and undergarments, and you may share your candy with me and play your little pranks on me, if that amuses you. You' ll have your suitcase tonight at supper. We shall dine together here in your room. But I want something from you. "

" What? " Sarah asked with suspicion.

" I want your first kiss. " Jareth said in her ear in a velvet-like purr.

Sarah swallowed hard, and looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes that seemed to dare her to flinch or turn away. " All right, you have a deal, Goblin King. After supper tonight, and after the candy, I'll give you my first kiss. " She stuck out her hand in the customary manner, indicating the terms were satisfactory to her, and the deal had been closed. Instead of shaking Sarah's hand, Jareth brought it to his lips in a slow, sensuous motion and kissed her palm. The Goblin King mistook Sarah's shudder of revulsion for some other emotion and smirked as Sarah moved from the door and watched him leave.

Sarah shut her door and wiped the kiss from hand, but she was wearing a smirk of her own. _"This plan is coming off so much better than I ever expected ! "_

88888


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

88888

Sarah paced. Sarah chewed her nails down to the quick. Sarah jumped at every sound she could hear in the hallway. Where was the Goblin King with her suitcase? When was this supper? And most importantly, did she really have what it took to carry out her plan?

At long last Sarah heard a smart rap at the door. Sarah's heart began to beat rapidly, and her legs wobbled a little beneath her as she walked to the door and opened it. Three goblins pushed a trolley laden with covered dishes into her room, then scurried to the door to leave.

" Wait! " called Sarah, hurrying after them. " Where's the Goblin King? " The three goblins made no reply and shut the door in Sarah's face.

Just as Sarah reached for the door's latch, a leather-clad hand took her by the wrist. Sarah squeaked in surprise, and spun around to face the Goblin King.

" Looking for me, Sarah? " the Goblin King asked. He was dressed casually, a snowy-white shirt open to the middle of his chest, showing his owl pendant, a black waistcoat, gray breeches and black knee-high boots. His usual smirk was in place.

" You're supposed to use the door, remember? " Sarah snarled.

Jareth shook his head. " Tsk. And here I thought I'd receive a hearty greeting, seeing as I have brought you your suitcase from your room Aboveground, just as you begged me -- "

" You brought it? It's here? Where? " Sarah asked, trying to look around Jareth to see if her suitcase was already somewhere in the room.

"-- but since I've offended you by my omission of using the door, I'll just be on my way. Perhaps I'll return in a month or two and look in on you! " Jareth continued, and reached for the door latch.

" No! " Sarah cried in panic, " Look, I'm sorry! Please! Don't go! "

" What's to stop me? Hmm? " Jareth asked. He was thoroughly enjoying toying with Sarah.

Desperate for the Goblin King to stay, Sarah stood on her toes and quickly flung her arms around Jareth's neck, closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and gave Jareth a hard peck on the mouth, then released him.

" And just what was _that? _Jareth asked, his lip curled.

" My first kiss. That's what you wanted, wasn't it? "

The room was filled with peals of the Goblin King's laughter." That was _it ? " _Jareth sneered.

" What did you expect from a first kiss? " Sarah said sulkily, her cheeks burning. " That was my first, not my last. If that kiss wasn't satisfactory, you can teach me better after I get my suitcase! "

Jareth chuckled. He leaned in closer to Sarah, and lifted her chin with gloved fingertips to search her green eyes with his mismatched ones. " Ah, so you and I are striking a new deal, Sarah? "

Sarah couldn't meet Jareth's gaze, and tried to turn away from him. The Goblin King mistook this for maidenly modesty. " Okay, sure, fine, whatever! Here, I'll even shake on it." She took the fingers Jareth held under her chin, clasped the hand it belonged to and shook it twice. " We' ll eat supper, and you'll let me have my suit case after supper? "

" And then you'll have a little something for me, Sarah? " Jareth purred.

" Right. The candy. " nodded Sarah, and pushed past Jareth to get to sit at her place at the small table.

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed. He followed Sarah to the table and sat down in his chair without first helping Sarah into her chair as he had done for their lunch together. Jareth began drumming his fingers on the table impatiently, then arched his brow at Sarah and frowned. " _Well_? " he demanded imperiously.

" Well, what? " replied Sarah, not understanding.

" As you can see, girl, we have no servants in this room. " Jareth leaned back in his chair and arrogantly propped the heel of a boot on the small table, then crossed his other leg over the first. He stretched he arms out and laced his fingers behind his neck. " I'm accustomed to being served my supper, Sarah. "

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked to the trolley the goblins had left. She lifted the covers off the dishes on the trolley and began serving up the Goblin King's supper.

_" Just you wait, Goblin King, just you wait! " _thought Sarah to herself,_ " Your payback is coming, and is it ever gonna be a ..." _

" Pitcher of cream for your strawberries, Your Majesty? " Sarah inquired sweetly.

88888


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

88888

Though extremely angry, Sarah decided it best suited her plan to serve the Goblin King his supper with as an accommodating an attitude as she could muster. So Sarah, drawing on her imagination, became the King's serving wench, seeing to his every need before he even asked. The Goblin King's plate and goblet stayed full with Sarah at his elbow.

" Dropped your fork, Your Majesty? Here, " Sarah said, placing a new fork in Jareth's now bare hand more quickly than if he'd conjured one himself.

For Jareth's part, he was more than satisfied at Sarah's submissiveness. The girl was finally beginning to understand she was here to please him! The irritation he'd felt with her earlier was melting, and after Sarah served him a brandy from the decanter on the trolley, Jareth allowed her to serve herself supper. The Goblin King propped his boots on the table once more, and leaned back in his chair. Jareth sipped his brandy and stared at Sarah unabashedly.

Sarah tried a few bites of the meal, but found she was too nervous to eat. She pushed her food around her plate, jittery and lost in thoughts of executing her plan. Oh, but His Majesty was making it so easy for her! Almost _too_ easy! Did he suspect what she was planning? Sarah snapped out of her reverie and looked across the table to take a glance at the Goblin King, to see if she could read anything from his face. Sarah blushed, for she could easily read the Goblin King's face, as he was clearly leering at her.

" I'm done." Sarah announced, and pushed her plate away. " May I please have my suitcase now? "

The Goblin King swiped at the air swiftly. When his hand froze, Jareth had a crystal poised on his fingertips. Jareth tossed the shimmering orb onto Sarah's bed. Suddenly, there lay Sarah's suitcase, in all it's Samsonite (R) splendor. Sarah rushed to it.

Sarah pressed the latches open and began tearing through her suitcase. " First, I'm going to change into something that fits! " she declared, and pulled the curtains closed around her bed. When she reappeared from behind the curtains, Sarah was wearing a thin white cotton dress that reached her knees. She held a brown paper bag in one hand.

" Sarah, you're beautiful. " Jareth complimented.

" I was going to wear this to the dance we have at summer camp." Sarah confessed, blushing a bit. Sarah peeked into the bag she held. Perfect! Everything she needed to carry out her plan was right there. Sarah found herself beginning to tremble with the thought of actually going through with what she had in mind. She walked to her window -seat and sat, her back against a corner. The moonlight streamed in the window behind her.

" Okay, here's the candy I promised I'd share with you, Goblin King. " Sarah said, shaking the bag, then spilling the contents out beside her. Jareth rose to join her, taking his brandy and the decanter it came in with him, and sat opposite Sarah with the candy between them.

. Sarah chose two small bags, and with her teeth, tore them open. " Here, give me your hand, Goblin King " Sarah said. She could hear how jittery her voice sounded, and wondered if Jareth noticed. If he did, Jareth didn't remark on it, and obediently held out his hand. With trembling hands, Sarah placed what appeared to be an enormous red gem on Jareth's smallest finger.

" Why, Sarah, you're trembling! Anticipation? " Jareth teased.

Sarah snatched her hands away as if she was burned. She didn't answer the Goblin King, and placed a similar jewel on one of her fingers.

Jareth brought the jewel closer to his face to examine it. " What _is_ this ? " he asked Sarah.

" It's a Ring Pop ( TM ) . " Sarah replied.

" And what does it _do_, Sarah? " Jareth inquired further.

" You lick it or suck on it. It's sweet. " Sarah explained.

" It's not a prank? " Jareth questioned.

" No!" Sarah chuckled, " This is just for fun. The next candy will be a prank."

The Goblin King popped the jewel-like part of the ring in his mouth and tasted. " Interesting. " he remarked and took the ring off. "So, where's this prank candy?"

Sarah tore a little packet open with her teeth. Jareth had reached for his brandy and had just brought it to his lips when Sarah moved forward and poured the entire contents of the package into Jareth's drink. Jareth's drink spattered over his face as the granules in the packet exploded the instant they touched the liquid. Sarah laughed.

" Pop Rocks (TM) ! " Sarah giggled. When Jareth glowered a bit at Sarah, she retrieved clean napkins from the trolley. "Oh, now don't be cross! You said you'd allow me to play these pranks! Here, close your eye. You have one stuck on your eyelash. " Sarah plucked the dangerous little piece from Jareth's lash and dabbed at his face with the cloth. Jareth looked somewhat pacified.

" Now open your mouth, and try this, Your Majesty! " When Jareth complied, Sarah placed a piece of candy on Jareth's tongue. " Just suck on it, and see what happens."

A strange look crossed the Goblin King's face. His mouth was filling with foam! Sarah squealed with laughter when Jareth spat the offending piece of candy out into a napkin. " This is disgusting! " he pronounced.

" Maybe, but it's not as mean as the Goblin Stew was! " retorted Sarah. " Now, I'm going to give you some candy you might like better. Ready? " Jareth nodded, already losing interest in Sarah's little pranks. Sarah took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

_" This HAS to work! It just HAS to! " Sarah thought to herself. _

Sarah brought out a large dark brown bag of candy and tore it open. She poured the colorful contents out between Jareth and herself. " These are some of my most favorite candies.They're called M & Ms (TM). They're candy on the outside, and chocolate on the inside. Here, have some, Your Majesty! "

" Do they do anything? " Jareth asked suspiciously, watching as Sarah picked through the colored candies and separate green-colored candies from the rest of the colors.

Sarah gave a nervous little giggle. "Well...I don't know if it's true or not.."

" Yes? " Jareth prompted.

Sarah covered her face with her hands, pretending to cover a blush. " All the boys say it's true..."

" What's true? " Jareth questioned, a little intrigued now.

Sarah leaned close to the Goblin King and in a stage whisper said " The boys say the green ones make people...um...what's a good word? Um..._amorous! " _Sarah turned away, pretending embarrassment at having revealed such a naughty secret.

Jareth chuckled and scooped up the tiny pile of green candies Sarah had made, and had Sarah take some, and popped the rest in his mouth. " We'll see if these boys you mentioned are right. " he said, and gave Sarah a lascivious wink. Jareth reached out for Sarah. " Let's test them out now."

" Nooo! " Sarah said hastily, " I have a better idea. Let's play a game. It's - it's called Lollipop Kisses. Please say you'll play! " Sarah entreated.

" Do I have to win your kisses? " Jareth asked, placing his hand underneath Sarah's chin and sensuously stroked it with his thumb. Sarah nodded vigorously, her eyes wide. Jareth sighed. " _The_ _price_ _of_ _desiring_ _one_ _so_ _young_, " he thought to himself. " Very well, Sarah. I'll play your game. How do you play Lollipop Kisses? "

Sarah reached into her paper bag and brought out a plastic bottle. She covered the label with her palm, unscrewed the child-proof container and spilled out the contents with their dark green candy coatings.

" All right, these are the rules, Goblin King, " Sarah began, quickly making up something that sounded like real rules. " I'm going to give you one of these green ones for every letter in our names, OK? If you can swallow it all, I'll give you a kiss. But you have to swallow it all at once, understand? "

" I understand. " Jareth said a trifle impatiently.

Sarah nodded her dark brown head, and plucked a dark green one from the pile for every letter of J-A-R-E-T-H and S-A-R-A-H. Eleven pills total. Sarah held them out to the Goblin King, her heart pounding so hard that she believed it would burst from her chest.

Jareth smirked as he took the pills from Sarah and put them all in his mouth and swallowed them with the aid of a large gulp of brandy. Jareth then reached over and took Sarah into his arms.

" I've won. I've earned my reward. " he told Sarah simply.

Sarah tried to wriggle out of the Goblin King's arms, but he held her fast. " Don' t you want to try it again? " Sarah asked, trying to delay Jareth.

The Goblin King answered Sarah by giving her an electrifying kiss. The terrified girl's only response to the kiss was the frantic yet silent chant that repeated itself over and over again in her head." _Work_, _dammit!_ _Work!_ _Work!_ _Work!_ _Work!_ "

Suddenly, the Goblin King released Sarah and winced. Sarah wiped her bruised lips of the unwelcome kiss and looked into the Goblin King's face. To her great joy, he was clearly experiencing a great deal of discomfort!

" What's wrong? " Sarah asked, trying to sound concerned.

" I've never felt like this before. I have a nasty metallic taste in my mouth. It started when you gave me those dark green candies " answered Jareth, clutching at his stomach and grimacing.

" It was only ferrous sulfate! " Sarah told Jareth innocently.

_Ferrous sulfate? Ferrous sulfate? _The words sounded somewhat familiar to Jareth, like the words were from some ancient mortal tongue. Jareth doubled over and dropped to the ground as the pain became more intense._ Ferrous...? _

Realization broke like the dawn in the Goblin King's mind.

" Oh, gods, Sarah! You've fed me _IRON!_ " cried Jareth in horror, as he curled into a ball from the pain.

" That's right, Your Majesty! " laughed Sarah. " You won at Lollipop Kisses, and this is your real reward, _SUCKER!_ "

Sarah sped for her vanity and retrieved the wish-crystal from the basket of ribbons, then Sarah rushed to her bed and got her suitcase.

" Little fool! Do you think you're going to leave just like that? Remember, I put a stipulation on that wish-crystal that you can't return to home to your family! " Jareth hissed.

" I remember what you said, Goblin King! Who said I was going home to my family? I'm going to _summer_ _camp!_ "

Sarah held the wish-crystal aloft and sang out " I wish to go to Trout Creek Camp, RIGHT NOW! "

" Sarah!" pleaded Jareth; who had managed an agonizing crawl towards the girl, " Sarah, I beg you! Summon the goblins! Please don't leave me like this! "

" Bye-bye, Goblin King! " Sarah chirped, wiggling her fingers in a parting gesture as a bright light emanating from the wish-crystal shone on her before magically transporting her to her Aboveground destination.

" _NOOOOOO!_ " screamed the Goblin King.

88888

The next morning, members of the goblin housekeeping staff were sent to straighten Sarah's room. They were fully recovered from their hangovers of the previous day, and in good spirits, sharing stories of the recent Goblin Stew Feast. Upon entering Sarah's room, the goblins found a dead, glassy-eyed barn owl in the middle of Sarah's floor. The owl was placed in the trash receptacle of the housekeeping cart, and the goblins went on to finish with their work.

88888


End file.
